The Name of Her Heart
by Wife of Remus the Wolfie
Summary: Lily wishes to avoid James and the Marauder clan, but finds herself sharing a secret with them that surprises even herself. Where the infamous name Harry was made. LxJ oneshot. 6th yr.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. If I did, I would be in a nice little house in England sipping some hot tea with Robbert Pattinson. Mmmm...**

**Authors Note: Yeah, my cousin/best friend/fellow fanfictor, Alainie, gave me this idea. I thought I would try, to the best of my ability, to fulfill her request. Just a little one shot (my favorite kind), unless I get some reviews? Enjoy and _please_ review! **

**Time: Marauder era, sixth-ish year. **

* * *

**The Name of her Heart**

Lily stressed as she stared from the clock on the wall back to her paper-which now included a large hole due to her tight fist around her quill. She scolded herself mentally as she took out her wand and began to magically repair what was left of her thesis.

She needed to leave fast; she thought as she packed up her things and tumbled them into her prepared arms. She tore through the library and tried to hurry as fast as she could to reach the girl's dormitory. If she lingered any longer Potter and the rest of his "Marauder" friends would be waiting to harass her with insane and idiotic questions… or suggestions on how to improve their homework.

She cried the latest password somewhat forcefully to the fat lady and sprinted through the entryway.

"Lily Evans!" Sirius called, alerting the rest of the crew of her arrival. "We were hoping to bump into you. I need some help on my transfiguration homework, could I possibly borrow your notes?"

Lily snorted and released her grip on her papers and text books; she sat down on the sofa. She figured she was going to be there a while, so she might as well organize her things. "Considering you never gave me my charms notes back, I highly doubt it"

Remus chuckled at her retort, leaning back on a single maroon recliner. Sirius gazed hopefully at him. Remus grinned wider. "Oh, I don't think so" Sirius glared at him. "Moony, come on" He begged unwillingly. Remus shook his head again.

Lily found this as an escape since they were all, Sirius, James, and plump little Peter, intently staring at the scene before them.

She picked up her things slowly but carefully- and uncharacteristically a quill fell on the glass table, causing the others to look back at her. Darn.

"Leaving our presence already?" James asked her, tilting his head in a playful manor. She opened her mouth, a little speechless. James was looking especially gorgeous today. "Um, well, I need to finish my work, so if you would excuse me" She tried to pass when James stepped in front of her. His hazel eyes burned a hole in her recently whole heart. It actually hurt a bit, even if it was metaphoric.

His gaze was set on something tucked under her arm. To her horror, an ink splattered-heart was visible from a corner of her worn down herbology textbook. Inside the heart were the letters L.E and J.P.

"Well, _that _I'm glad to know" He answered pointing at her drawing. She didn't even remember sketching it. Oh, the things she could do while she was nearly comatose.

Her face burned. She made her way past him, pushing his arm out of the way gruffly. Sirius laughed as James told him what he was recently pointing at. She was nearly out of their sight up the girl's stairway...

"So, Evans?" Sirius called. "What name do you fancy your kids are going to have?"

Lily felt her face grow hot. Through her embarrassment, her tiresome hours concentrating on nothing but boring class topics, her temper flared. She turned back down the stairs and paused at the last step. Her voice hissed with fierce mock-excitement: "I particularly like the name Harry, myself"

She stomped up the stairs, ignoring the surprised looks expressed at her outburst. She set her things down on her bed-side table and loosened her hair from it's tight-bun. Yet, through her anger and sleep-deprived emotions, she could feel something in her heart that wasn't totally there before...she did actually love the name Harry...


End file.
